Methodologies used for controlling the acceleration of a gas turbine engine shaft include the use of a feedback controller. However, there are challenges achieving a desired response time while maintaining a certain stability margin when using a feedback controller. To overcome this issue, a feedforward controller is used in conjunction with the feedback controller. The feedforward controller can decrease the response time without penalizing stability margin. The feedforward controller is typically tuned iteratively in test. This operation is repeated for an array of operating points covering the gas turbine engine flight envelope. This method, which requires iterative testing of the engine, is resource consuming and expensive when the flight envelope is large.
Improvements in control systems are therefore desirable.